Long kiss goodbye
by L'Muk
Summary: ¿Te parece justo todo lo que estas haciendo? No lo es, ¿verdad?-No quiero estorbar en tu camino, tienes uno muy largo y no quiero ser una piedra con la que tropieces. Olvidemos todo, ¿de acuerdo? Y seamos felices. Limme.


_**Fairy tail no me pertenece. **_

_**Advertencias: Limonada conocida como Lemmon en los bajos mundos.**_

_**Notas: Continuo con mis historias dramáticas, enserio que no me entiendo el por que, al igual que la anterior, me gustaría saber que sintieron, emocionalmente hablando. **_

_**Como curiosidad les contare que este escrito estaba planeado para ser lleno de miel y darles diabetes de tanta dulzura, pero no sentido del realismo me obligo a darle un giro completamente, lo entenderán cuando lo lean. **_

_**Sin mas, Gracias por leer, y nos leemos en la próxima.**_

_**Recomendación: al leer hay tres canciones que recomiendo escuchar. " Get it right de Glee", "The only exception de paramore" y "Long kiss goodbye de Halcali" les dejo a su elección.**_

* * *

_Long kiss goodbye_

_-Dime por que me tuviste que soltar, ¿es acaso que ya no te importo más?-_

_Capitulo único._

* * *

-¡Natsu! Deja de hacer berrinche- le gruño Lucy al ver al peli rosa sentado frente a ella. Con los brazos cruzados, las cejas juntas y los labios apretados.

-No quiero- le contesto entre dientes, giro ligeramente el rostro y le ignoro.

-Natsu, estas actuando de una forma muy inmadura- le volvió a decir Lucy, sin éxito, suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Es enserio Natsu, ya de deja de actuar de esa manera

-Oblígame- le contesto, se puso de pie y se fue del gremio.

-Ghrrrr- gruño Lucy aun sentada en la mesa, donde minutos antes había estado junto con el Dragon Slayer. Tomo un cuchillo que tenía cercas y comenzó a clavarlo con fuerza en la mesa.- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-He.- sintió como alguien le sujetaba la muñeca y le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano, giro la cabeza para saber a quien debía golpear por detenerla, se encontró con Gazille que le miraba seriamente.- Si estas enojada, no es culpa de la mesa, pudiste hacerte daño.

-Lo siento- susurro, dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Gazille al verla en tan lamentable estado decidió ayudarle un poco, se sentó junto a ella y hablo.

-¿Deseas hablar?- le dijo sencillamente, la rubia se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el pelinegro deseaba ayudarla.

-Si... - suspiro y se sentó de manera correcta, junto las rodillas y comenzó a jugar con la horilla de la falda sin levantar la mirada. - Natsu esta enfadadísimo con migo.

-¿Por que?-

-Por que en la ultima misión a la que fuimos, para completarla debías de conseguir una joya muy valiosa, y quien la tenia era un imbécil- le conto Lucy con la voz cada vez mas perezosa.

-Y... - le ínsito a continuar.

-Yo... yo quería terminar pronto la misión, así que, Natsu planeo que lo vigiláramos y la robáramos a lo largo de tres días.-

-Aja, y después que-

-Pues, como yo quería terminar pronto, de noche fui con quien tenía la joya y... - lentamente conforme la rubia hablaba las mejillas comenzaban a coloreársele. Se sintió muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de contarle, pasando saliva lo logro.- Yo lo seduje, lo tenia todo bien pero poco a poco, las cosas se me empezaron a salir de control y el me... me intento violar.

-Valla, eso no suena nada bueno, ¿que hiciste?- le pregunto Gajeel, tranquilamente.

-Si no fuera por que Natsu llego a tiempo el me hubiera... -

-Entiendo- le corto antes de hacer que la rubia digiera algo que la ponía mal. Podía ver como las manos de la rubia estaban temblando y sabía que estaba llorando por el olor a sal. - Ya entiendo el enojo de Natsu.

-Enserio¿ Podrías decírmelo para poder disculparme correctamente?- Le rogo mirándole a los ojos, a Gajeel le parecía incomodo ver a la chica llorando, no sabia como tratar a las mujeres cuando lloraban, se paso una mano por el cuello y busco las palabras correctas para explicarle .

-Veras, el esta enojado por que debido a tu impaciencia, estuviste en un gran peligro- le explico lo mejor que pudo, momentos después añadió - Aun que tal vez, también este...

-¿Este como? - le pregunto.

-Olvídalo en esas cosas yo no me debo de meter- se cruzo de brazos y busco con la mirada a Levy.

-Ya veo.- con el dorso de la mano se limpio las lagrimas que aun tenia en el rostro.- Me has sido de mucha ayuda, Gajeel, Gracias.

-Reflexiona lo que hiciste y como debería de sentirse Natsu, y busca una manera de hacer que te perdone- le dijo.

-Mucha, muchas gracias- se puso de pie, se sacudió la falda ligeramente y se acerco al pelinegro para abrazarlo.- Me ayudaste mucho, me alegra que Levy este contigo.

-No lo divulgues- le riño mientras con un brazo le respondía el gesto.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- le dijo cuando se separaron.- Bueno, me voy por el día de hoy.

-¿También mañana?- le pregunto levantado la ceja.

-Seguramente- Lucy observo el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, cinco con treinta y dos de la tarde, tendría tiempo para hacer lo que lentamente planeaba.

-Bien, adiós-

* * *

Con una bolsa en el hombro, Lucy toco la puerta de la casa de Natsu y Happy.

-Ya va- se escucho desde dentro, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y un Natsu vestido con pantalonera y camisa se dejo ver detrás de la misma.

-¿Si...?- dejo de hablar al ver a Lucy parada mirándole.

-¡Hola!- no dejo que digiera nada y rápidamente entro a la casa, se quito los zapatos en al entrada y se giro hacia el peli rosa.- Como no estaban en mi casa decidí venir a quedarme aquí.

-Dorias de ir... - comenzó a decirle Natsu, sin embargo, Happy que extrañado de escuchar la voz de Lucy se acerco a la entrada, hablo.

-¡Lucy!- camino hasta ella moviendo la cola.

-¡Hola Happy!- se acerco al gato y lo tomo entre sus brazos apresándolo ligeramente a sus pechos. - Adivina que, el día de hoy cocine un gran platillo de puro pescado.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto con los ojitos brillantes de alegría.

-Sip y esta en mi departamento-

-¡Hire por el!- Lucy lo soltó y lo dejo nuevamente en el suelo.

-He dejado la ventana abierta para que puedas entrar - le guiño el ojo - puedes quedarte a dormir ahí, si te da mucoso sueño.

-¡Lucy eres la mejor!- Happy empujo a Natsu para salir volando en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

Rápidamente Lucy se acerco a la puerta y el cerro y coloco el hechizo que tenía preparado.

-¡Ups!- se dio la vuelta y miro a Natsu - Por accidente coloque un hechizo en la puerta, casualmente lo estaba practicando, ¿Que curioso verdad? Lastima que ninguna puerta o ventana al exterior se abrirá en veinte horas. ¡Pero que descuidada soy!

-Que casualidad- Natsu podía se distraído pero no idiota, sabia que algo estaba tramando Lucy y no le gustaba como olía todo aquello.

-Bueno, ya que estaremos encerrados un buen rato ¿Que tienes de comer?- sin esperar a que le respondiera camino hacia la cocina/comedor de la cómoda casa donde vivía Natsu.

Fue a la nevera y la abrió, se recargo en la puerta de la misma con un pie levantado y el trasero empinado.

-Comeré una naranja- saco la fruta y la coloco en la mesa, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones por un cuchillo para cortar la fruta.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?- le cuestiono Natsu, sin darle rodeos al asunto.

-¿Yo? ¿Por que habría de pretender algo?- le dijo con los ojos brillantes de malicia. Continúo buscando, hasta que Natsu, cansado de su actitud se acerco a ella y le tomo de la muñeca.

-Basta, Lucy- le regaño. Lucy lo miro a los ojos. Natsu era alto, si se ponía de puntitas, este aun le sacaba media cabeza, lentamente se acerco a el.

-¿Hay... algo que te moleste?- le dijo con voz suave, acercándose a el, demasiado.

-Si- le contesto y no hablo mas pues el sentir a Lucy demasiado pegado a el, le estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.

Lucy se acerco mas, Natsu le sostenía la muñeca aun, y con la mano que el peli rosa no sostenía, lentamente comenzó acercar su mano al brazo, movió la mano con tranquilidad, la movió hasta el pecho del joven y lentamente la bajo hasta el abdomen, sin soltarle la mirada, Lucy volvió a hablar con voz muy baja y sensual.

-¿Hay... algo que... yo... Pueda hacer por ti?- Natsu le quiso responder pero verla de esa manera, escucharla hablar y sentir como lo tocaba sentía que había perdido el habla.

Lucy, comenzó a meter su mano dentro de la camisa de Natsu, la llevo hasta la cadera de este y comenzó a llevarla a la espalda; ella misma se acercaba a Natsu mientras el retrocedía hasta quedar atrapado entre la mesa y la rubia, no se movió, dejo que Lucy siguiera acariciándole, sintió como Lucy se recargaba en el, sus grandes pecho sobre el y sus caderas chocaban.

Trago saliva ruidosamente al sentir la mano de Lucy comenzar a entrar a la orilla de su pantalonera. La rubia se alejo lentamente, dejando sus pechos sobre Natsu y su mano comenzando a buscar entre su pantalón.

Natsu tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba de manera irregular, Lucy mantenía sus ojos sobre los de Natsu, y la boca entreabierta respirando de igual manera.

-Nat...su- le llamo nuevamente de manera sensual, cada vez acercaba mas su rostro al de el y su mano a la entrepierna del misma.

Natsu dios un respigo cuando sintió que Lucy comenzaba a tocarlo de una manera muy... intima.

-¿Te... gusta... lo que hago?- Nuevamente le hablo con su voz sensual.

Era un hecho Lucy lo quería volver loco.

No le respondio pero suspiro pesadamente al sentir a Lucy masturbarle con mas fuerza.

Un gemido lastimero salió de entre sus labios y se inclino ligeramente para estar mas cerca de Lucy, quería besarla, debía besarla.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo; Lucy se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver a Natsu en ese estado. ¿Quien lo diría? Que una sola mujer lo dejaría tan desarmado.

Lucy se inclino mas y comenzó a restregar sus pechos contra Natsu, lo hacia tan lento y sensual que Natsu sentir que estaba a punto de correrse en su mano.

Con el peso de ambos la mesa se movió y la fruta que había sido olvidada rodo hasta caer al suelo y hacer un ruido seco, que trajo al mago fuera del mundo de distracciones.

Suspiro rápidamente y alejo los ojos de los de Lucy y con su otra mano olvidada, tomo la muñeca de la mano que tenia dentro de su pantalonera antes de que sucediera aquello. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, alejo a Lucy de el mientras trataba de respirar de manera normal.

-No quería...- hablo con voz muy ronca.- Mancharte.

-Oh- dijo Lucy. Le hubiera encantado tener una lacrima de video para poder grabar a Natsu tener un orgasmo, se sentía realizada.

Segundos después de sentirse mejor, Natsu sintió rabia, salía que algo iba a hacer Lucy y se dejo caer en sus redes.

-... - con ojos llenos de ira, gruño y se fue de ahí, comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de Lucy detrás de el.

-Oe, Natsu, quiero tomar una ducha, ¿puedo?- pregunto actuando como una niña inocente. Eso le dio mas rabia a Natsu.

-Has lo que quieras- le dijo, continuo subiendo y siguió hablando- siempre terminas haciéndolo.

Y termino de subir.

Lucy tomo la bolsa que traía con sigo y entro en el baño de la planta baja. Cuando estuvo bajo el agua lloro en silencio, se sentía tonta y frustrada.

Las pocas esperanzas que tenía se habían esfumado cuando vio los ojos furiosos de Natsu. Pero no debía de rendirse, una vez mas, las oportunidades que fueran las aprovecharía, hasta que las puertas de esa casa se abrieran lo intentaría.

Cuando salió, rodeo su cuerpo con una toalla que estaba por ahí, y sonriendo maliciosamente, como parte improvisada de su plan, salió a la casina sin ponerse nada más.

El agua le chorreaba en las mejillas y en los hombros, camino lentamente a la cocina esperando encontrarse con Natsu, desilusionada por no encontrarlo regreso al baño para ponerse ropa.

Primero la ropa interior que especialmente había escogido, después una camiseta de tirantes y pantaloncillo bastante cortó.

Aun con el cabello mojado pero bien cepillado, dejo la bolsa que llevaba en uno de los sillones. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y entro a la primer puerta que entro, afortunadamente era la habitación de Natsu.

El estaba recostado en la cama, con el cabello húmedo y solo un pantalón para dormir puesto.

-Oe, Natsu~ - le dijo para que abriera los ojos, le miro y los volvió a cerrar. - ¿Puedo dormir con tigo? Me da miedo dormir sola.

Sin un gesto Natsu le ignoro nuevamente, Lucy, se acerco a la cama de el y ya que Natsu estaba acostado boca arriba, Lucy se puso a cuatro patas sobre el.

Cuando Natsu abrió los ojos tenia los pechos de Lucy, literalmente en su cara, incomodo ante aquello giro la cabeza pero le era difícil despegar su mirada cuando podía mirarle los grandes pechos.

Feliz por hacer aquello, Lucy se dejo caer al lado de Natsu pegada a la pared, y en silencio se puso boca arriba al igual que Natsu.

La almohada olía a el, la cobija y sabanas, todo el cuarto olía a el. Eso le encantaba.

-Oe Natsu- le llamo, nuevamente le ignoro, se puso boca abajo y se pego a el. Natsu sintió algo suavecito pegarse a su brazo, no quería abrir los ojos pues sabia lo que era.- Natsu~ hazme caso~

-Natsu- el mismo abrió los ojos cuando escucho un sollozo decir su nombre, no se equivocaba, Lucy a su lado estaba llorando.- ¿Por que... me ignoras?

-..- sin saber muy bien que decir y buscando una manera de Lucy dejara de llorar, se intento levantar de la cama pero Lucy se puso sobre el.

-No te mueves hasta que hablemos- Natsu entro en pánico, Lucy había escogido sentarse sobre su amigo que especialmente estaba en pánico.

-Quítate Lucy- le dijo.

-No- se cruzo de brazos, pero luego se dejo caer sobre Natsu, y su cuerpo quedo pegado al de el.

-..- Natsu trago saliva nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo, sintió los pechos de Lucy aplastados contra su torso, ya que no llevaba camiseta puesta, Lucy había comenzado a pasar un par de dedos por su piel.

-No me gusta que estemos enojados- sollozo una vez mas.- Eres... muy especial para mi.

-Dime Lucy- le hablo controlando su voz.- ¿Te parece justo todo lo que estas haciendo? No lo es, ¿verdad? Venir y invadir mi casa, supongo que drogaste a Happy, me acosas y te indignas por el hecho de que no te dirijo la palabra, me parece que quien esta tomando una actitud inmadura, eres tu.

-Pe-pero yo no - trato de decir aun llorando.

-No Lucy, esta vez te pasaste- le dijo aun manteniendo el semblante serio.

Lucy comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, le abrazo con fuerza y dejo su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu.

Perdóname, perdóname- decía sollozando. Natsu se estaba desesperando, no le gustaba ver a Lucy llorar y mucho menos que lo hiciera por el. Suspiro resignado y ligeramente nervioso, comenzó a hablar.

-Basta Lucy, deja de llorar-

-¡Pero me siento tan mal, de verdad no tienes idea de-de de como me siento!- aun mas desesperado Natsu busco palabras y nervioso coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Lucy, lentamente comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar en una parte de piel expuesta.

-Escucha Lucy, creo que entiendo un poco la forma en que te sientes.- le hablo tranquilamente, los sollozos de la mujer comenzaron a bajar lentamente.- Pero te pido que trates de ponerte en mi lugar.

-... -

- Te pido que trates de imaginar como me sentía en el momento en el que supe que habías ignorado el plan que había hecho, te pusiste en peligro, ¡Y que peligro! - nuevamente sintió rabia al recordar la escena que tuvo que presenciar donde aquel bastardo tocaba a Lucy.- Imagínate como me sentí al ver lo que es mío, siendo tocado por alguien mas de una manera tan desagradable.

-... -Lucy dejo su cabeza aun en el cuello de Natsu, pero sabia que su rostro estaba rojo al escuchar "lo que es mío".

-Yo se, que eres fuerte y no te lo discuto, pero una de las pocas cosas que te he pedido es que me dejes protegerte- Natsu se sentía acalorado, se sentía extraño al estar hablando tan abiertamente de su estado. Pero era Lucy con quien hablaba, con ella, solo ella, era un libro abierto, pero le gustaba guardarse ciertas cosas para el mismo, como los sentimientos que afloraban en su ser hacia la rubia. - Por favor, Lucy, permíteme protegerte, quiero evitar que vuelva a sucedes otra situación como esa y todo lo que conlleva.

-..- Lucy ajito la cabeza afirmativamente. Reuniendo valor, con una mano se limpio la cara y aun con mas valor, se incorporo sobre sus codos y observo a Natsu, era tan hermoso, era guapo en todo el sentido de la palabra y sabia que siempre hablaba con la verdad, y también sabia que Natsu no era de las personas interesadas en las relaciones, por lo que aun con miedo y sabiendo que cualquier consecuencia era justa, se inclino y le beso.

Duro poco, había pasado justo lo que esperaba, nada.

-Perdóname Natsu- le dijo mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro del joven, le acaricio la mejilla, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. - Por lo de hace rato.

- ... -Natsu se sonrojo y quiso hablar pero uno de los dedos de Lucy estaba sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada- y le sonrió.- perdóname por besarte. Espero que a pesar de esto, podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Soltó a Natsu y poniendose de pie, bajo al primer piso, tomo su bolsa, se puso sus zapatos de quito el hechizo que había en la casa.

-¿Por que?- le detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-No lo se - le dijo.- No quiero estorbar en tu camino, tienes uno muy largo y no quiero ser una piedra con la que tropieces. Olvidemos todo, ¿de acuerdo? Y seamos felices.

Esa noche Lucy durmió en su departamento abrazando a Happy, a primera hora del día, había hablado con Makarov y Mirajane le había quitado el símbolo del gremio. Hablo con Gazille y sin despedirse de nadie se fue.

Había aceptado la petición de Leo, viviría en el mundo celesta y trataría de amarlo.

Natsu al verla salir de su caza, supo que aquel beso que le había dado, era un beso de despedida.


End file.
